I Will Find You, I Will Have You, I Love You
by YaoiLoverGirl564
Summary: When Sasuke leaves the village Sakura cant take it, but will Narutos confession of love make him stay? If not will he be able to save Sasuke? Perhaps.   Note: this follows the anime and manga closly
1. Chapter 1

**Third fanfic I'm working on and I haven't even finished the others yet! What is wrong with me! I don't know but I love this idea, it's been nagging at me for a while so read it like it and review it up baby!**

**Warning: Fluff and drama and yaoi deliciousness later on**

**Disclamer: ME NO OWN AND THAT MAKES ME SAD!**

**Prologue!**

The night was as calm as could be, a slight breeze rolled in from the west and shook the trees leaves. Several of the green shapes detached from the branches and began to drift down to the ground. Sea foam green eyes took in the sight before her, pink hair bobbing softly with her anticipation of what would be said next.

Cerulean orbs met onyx orbs and held the gaze steadily. Their statures mirrored each other's. One foot pointed to the ground, the other held at an awkward angle that showed the sadness they both held within them. Though no one could tell the raven was saddened by this departing, the bright ball that was so close to the raven gods sun, was able to tell, not only by the way he was holding himself but also through the way his eyes bore into the blue that he called his own.

Loneliness, depression, and hopelessness hung in air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was hard enough for the blond haired, blue eyed, tanned skinned boy to breath but the intensity of the gaze he was sharing caused a lump to form within in his throat. He had to make his love stay, if it was the last thing he would do, he would accomplish that single small task.

"Stay here…" The tanned boy tried the feeble line before resorting to more drastic methods.

Without hesitation the raven shot back, "no."

The pinkette spoke then, as if to add an intelligent thought to the conversation taking place. "I've already asked him to stay, I told him I love him! He still wants to leave… Naruto-kun do something!"

The blonds shoulders slouched a little more at the quick turn down. He really didn't want to confess his love, but somehow, he felt that it would be the only way to get the raven to stay here. "Don't stay for Sakura."

The pink haired girl lept forth, her sea foam green eyes alight with anger. "Hey that is not helping you dun~" The pinkette was silenced by a hand wave from the raven.

The blue eyes tore away from the black ones and fell to the ground, he was hanging his head, not in shame, but in sadness. Suddenly the head began to turn upward once more. It was then that the raven noticed the single tear fall from those sinfully blue eyes. "Naruto-kun." The raven didn't know why that single tear meant so much more than the several that Sakura had shed not minutes before, but it did. In fact, it felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest and tossed at the ground, falling into a million pieces on its way down. He wanted to move towards the blond haired dobe, but his body held him still. It was as if it did not want him to move from his spot in the stone road.

Silence engulfed them while Naruto gained the courage to say what he knew he must. The full, silver moon was released from its prison behind a cloud and now lit the area with a silver and silky light, giving it a whole new level of depression.

No one knew, but a masked man was hiding off to the side, about a meter back into the woods. His silver hair contrasting with his young looks, an adult oriented book hung in one hand by his side as he watched the spectacle with an interested eye. It was time to see what the blond was made of. He could face all the enemies in the world with a raw determination that was admirable, but now he looked unsure. Kakashi just hoped that the child was taking this as seriously as he would a battle, because if he wasn't he would lose someone very dear to him.

The blond sighed and tried to stop himself from crying but it would not work. He wanted to say it so bad, he needed to say it so much, but the lump in his throat made him pause, and refrain from talking for the first time in his young life. The raven began to break his paralysis and take a step toward Naruto and Sakura, also stepping toward the exit to the village, "then I won't."

The blond lurched forward ready to stop the raven by force if necessary. "Wait, I wasn't done." Thankfully he stopped walking and stood like a statue once more, curiosity plastered on his porcelain skin, brow wrinkled in confusion, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Finally the lump was gone, allowing him to speak once more. "Don't stay for Sakura, stay for me.

All confusion fell from the ravens face and was replaced by awe. Sakura leapt forward once more angry with Naruto, until she was pulled back by the silver haired mad. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Stop it Sakura, let them figure this out together." She looked up at him and nodded softly, taking a spot to his left.

"W-what?" Sinfully beautiful lips moved slightly, letting the small voice of the raven god to speak.

Naruto snorted in partial annoyance and spoke once more, this time a little more confidently. "I said, stay here, for me."

This time it was the ravens turn to snort, right as a crow let out a loud caw. The blond hoped that it wasn't foreboding as to what was to come. "I know what you said dobe, but what do you mean?"

A large gulp and a few shallow breaths later he was able to speak once more. "I mean, stay here for me." The raven nodded in acknowledgement signaling for him to speak again or to continue to speak. "Stay because… I love you Sasuke-kun"

! I am soooooo evil aren't I? Lol

Anyway, tell me what ya thought in review and I realllllllly like the idea I have for this story and I am not used to writing in 3rd person omniscient so go easy on me, its hard to swap from 1st person to 3rd person. But ya know I think I did pretty well, if you read any of my other stories you know I prefer to focus on the emotions rather than the setting, but I am going to try and focus on both and hopefully I don't lose any crucial emotions or any crucial setting points.

Again let me know what you think so I can fix this if I need to. Or you could give me ideas! Also if you like this you may like my other SASUNARU story, You Promised me Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea okay I am posting this before I even started chapter 7 in my VK fic. But ya know what, I will finish them all! BELIEVE IT! It is just this story is nagging at me! I mean seriously! You would think I would be able to make the voice shut the hell up right? But sadly I cannot it is like my brains like "DOOOOO THIS STORY DOOOOO THIS STORY!" Seriously I sat there trying to type in my other story for like 2 hours but it would not flow like this beautiful thing! **_**Authors note at the end is important! Read it!**_

**Anyway this story is rated M because…. Well I can… plus all of my stories thus far have had a lemon so I wouldn't be shocked if this one did.**

**Disclaimer: MOMMY DID YOU GET ME THE DEED TO NARUTO FOR MY BIRTHDAY? What! You didn't! You don't love me mommy!**

Sasuke took a step back and then another as if he was going to turn tail and flee. He was running through the whole night in his head, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Everything had seemed its normal bright cheery day, until he started to leave.

_Click… click… click…._

_He walked down the stone road that would lead out of the village and away into his new life until that annoying pink haired Sakura came around the bend. She seemed to know right away that he was leaving by the way she stared at him with those desperate eyes. Trying to distract her he spoke, "what are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"_

_However the girl would have none of it and was not thrown off topic. Her green eyes bore holes in him as the calm night moved by at a snail's pace. "In order to leave the village you have to take this road."_

_His annoyance flared up, why couldn't she just leave him alone so that he could do what he needed to do but no she was always fawning over him. Honestly it made him want to rip that bubble gum pink hair out of her head by the roots, or at the very least throw up. "Go home," he snarled._

_He began to walk once more at a leisurely pace, as if he had all of the time in the world. But she spoke again, stopping him in his tracks. "Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"_

_The raven should just keep walking, he knew that, but if he didn't deal with Sakura it would come back to haunt him, she would most likely follow him and get hurt, or hinder his plans. "Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you, that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."_

"_You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun._ _Do you remember? When we became genin… The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me weren't you?" _

_The raven tensed remembering that day, the day she spoke of how nice it was not to have parents, the day she called Naruto annoying and childish, the day he said that he understood the loneness within the blonds heart, the day he first called Sakura annoying. He forced his mind back to the present and told his muscles to relax, the creaking of a cricket could be heard in the air. "I don't remember," he flat out lied to her, now not only was he a bastard but he was a liar._

_Sakura nodded, even though Sasuke wasn't facing her, he was able to tell she was nodding. "Of course, that was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei." She paused, as if in thought. Sasuke guessed that she was remembering some silly little trifle, perhaps the first test they all partook in, the stealing of the bells from Kakashi and then the hidden test, the test to see if they could work together as a team. But who knows for sure what was flitting through that air filled head. "The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was terrible, but, but.. Even So. It was fun! I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy, no one, neither you, nor me."_

_He let out a heavy sigh, everything she said was true, but he just couldn't let his brother live after what he had done. He killed his entire clan! His parents! His family! Itachi only left Sasuke to live and everyone just expected him to let him go. It was an impossible task, especially for someone as mule headed as the raven. "I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path from you. The four of us together… It's true that I have thought of that as a possible path. But despite the four of us having been together my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_That gave the pinkette pause as she mulled over his words. Right when he was starting to believe she had left, she spoke. "Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun you told me that being alone is painful! I understand that so well it hurts. I have my family and friends. But… If you leave, for me, to me, it's the same as being all alone!"_

_He wanted her to just understand what he meant, but he knew that she was almost as daft as Naruto. A pang of guilt and sorrow and another unnamed emotion tugged at Sasukes heart strings, just thinking of the blond, the Dobe, made him hurt. "From this point on… New paths will start. " _

_There was no hesitation in the girls retort. "I-I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable and you will be happy Theres nothing I wouldn't do for you. That's why, I' begging you! Please stay! I will even help with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… Please, stay here with me! If that is not possible then please take me with you._

_The raven tilted his head back to face her over his shoulder. "After all this time, you're still annoying." _

_To the ravens annoyance she lunged forward and shouted in an annoyingly high pitched octave, "Don't go! If you go I will scream out loud and~" She was interrupted but the silent woosh and then she had a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke was just in front of her but now, he was behind her, the one thing a shinobi should never let happen, is to allow someone behind them. A silent whisper of a thanks was pressed against her ear and then the braced herself for the impact that never came. _

_Instead a blond covered from head to toe in orange fell from the branch just over head, landing in between Sakura and Sasuke. His action forced Sasuke back and the pinkette forward. " Sasuke! What where you about to do to Sakura!"_

_The pinkette had turned back around and move slightly to the side, closer to the bench, so that she could witness the whole scene as if it was a show. "Naruto! H-he's leaving the village!"_

_Deathly serious sky blue eyes appraised a lean and pale body, belonging to a raven, as if to learn something. 'Is this true Sasuke. _

"_Yes, and if you get in my way I will be forced to fight you. Sakuras held me up long enough, let me pass. "The raven moved his body so one toe was angle to the ground and he was balancing on one leg, the movement he made was one that would allow him to move quickly at a moment's notice. However the slight change in stature was mirrored by the blond, who then said no in a raw and determined voice. He barley registered that Sakura was shocked, after all to his knowledge this was the first time he said no down right to Sasuke. "What? You said no to me…" _

_No matter how hard he tried he was able to see how adamant Naruto would remain, why the blond had to be so naturally talented as a ninja as well as being so darned stubborn the raven would never understand. "Stay here…." Sasukes response was quick and to the point, without hesitation, or doubt. It was a simple no. _

_Naruto began to grit his teeth when the pinkette spoke up, "I've already asked him to stay, I told him I love him! He still wants to leave… Naruto-kun do something!" _

_The blond shook his head as if to rid himself of annoying thoughts. "Don't stay for Sakura…"_

"_That's not going to help! You dun~" Sasuke stopped the annoying comment right away by a wave of one hand. Naruto let his eyes fall to the ground, breaking their small connection and then his head fell and hung loosely. Several minutes passed in silence and finally Sasuke thought that Naruto was done speaking and took a single step forward. His head lifted and a single tear fell._

"_Naruto-kun," he wanted to say so much more but he could not._

"_Then I won't." The raven cursed under his breath as his movement caused Naruto to stop and pay attention again. Whatever internal little fight that had been raging within him, it was over now. Though he did notice several tears were falling from his beautiful eyes still,. and that made him want to rip out his heart and several major internal organs, just so he could avenge Naruto and appease him somehow. Maybe if he started to dance he would smile._

"_Wait I wasn't done," the silly blond held his arms out trying to block him from leaving the area. "Don't stay for her," Sasuke noticed Naruto gulp one large time before he spoke again. "Stay for me." Sakura was ready to lunge forward once again angered by the blond boys audacity, he was trying to steal her man, her love. She was stopped however by a silver haired man, her sensei, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. His only visible eye was serious enough but then he whispered into her ear. Sasuke couldn't make it out, but it seemed to appeaser her because she took a spot next to him._

_Sasuke was taken aback but held his position in the road. "Wha-what?"_

"_I said stay for me." The air seemed to chill to both people before Sasuke was able to speak. As he did so fog began to roll in, spiraling and swirling around their feet. "I-I know what you said dobe, but what do you mean by that." Naruto froze again, he obviously didn't want to explain himself, but Sasuke was confused. _

"_I mean, stay here for me…" Naruto spaced for another 30 seconds and then his resolve seemed to strengthen. Stay… Because… I love you Sasuke-kun."_

He was snapped out of his reminiscing by a soft thud. Naruto was now on the ground, he had fallen to the ground, he tried to strangle his wracking sobs, but it was to no avail. If Sasuke thought his heart was going to be destroyed before, it was definitely about to be destroyed now. All of a sudden everything went deathly silent, the birds stopped chirping, the crickets stopped humming, the frogs stopped croaking, and the wind also stopped.

Nothing was able to explain this, it was as if Narutos sadness alone stopped the world from spinning. Hell, when Sasuke even glanced to Sakura and Kakashi they even appeared to be frozen in time. The only one moving, or making a sound, was the blond before him. He needed to make the blond feel better but how?

Narutos heart fell from his chest and through his body, until it landed in the souls of his feel, slowly it tore in half and then in half again, over and over and over again. Slowly he managed to stand back up on his wobbly legs. He had to get Sasuke to stay, but how?

Neither one was brave enough to speak after the confession; Naruto too afraid of what the ravens' response would be when he did. Sasuke was too afraid to talk because he didn't want to push Naruto away any further. Kakashi and Sakura took in the sight. Both of them took in the looks of love, longing, and perhaps hope on each face. He fog swirled around the two making them look lost in their own little world. Naruto was the first tone to move.

He took a tentative step forward; it seemed to break Sasuke out of his trance. Another step, the raven tensed but didn't move otherwise, the third step fell and the fourth, Naruto was almost there. He just had three more steps to his beloved; He just had to go slowly, to make sure that Sasuke didn't run from him. After all the blond was very familiar with how, if threatened, Sasuke would run away. He took another and paused, two more steps left. He searched over the raven looking for any other sign that he would run. Sensing none he took the final two steps with less caution.

Sasuke tensed even more , ready to bolt, why the blond had walked all the way to him he did not know, it was as if he had finally thrown caution to the wind, even though he never really had any. His steps looked calm and confident yet somehow they also spoke volumes of his uncertainty. Before the dobe had gotten all the way to him he took his time watching, taking in that, delicious looking body. His body was muscular enough, it wasn't too built, but it was by no means lanky, that skin shone not only in daylight but also in the moonlight. It highlighted his looks, in truth he was truthfully very cute, no that was not the right word but nor was handsome or hot, Sexy. He was sexy in that childish way. The whisker scars flecked his cheeks, they gave his face more character than his blue eyes could. Even though those orbs made a person feel like they were being torn apart and their very soul was being examined, his favorite thing though had to be the way his hair bounced and swayed when he walked or talked, no strike that Sasuke knew his favorite thing of the blond, his personality.

He loved the way he smiled whenever he or his friends were around, he loved that he always had childlike hope and never gave in even though people thought he would destroy the village because he was a Jinchuuriki he loved the way Naruto always managed to brighten his day with stupidity, but most of all he loved all that he was, little quirks and all, even his love for orange wiggled its way into his heart.

Naruto was follow the same train of thought as Sasuke was. His eyes fell upon soft looking porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the pale night. His black eyes were so deep and mysterious that anyone who had the opportunity to gaze into them just wanted to dive into those dark pools and swim around and never come out. His hair looked so soft and stuck up in a way that reminded the blond of a duck-butt but the thing was, he found it rather attractive. The ravens' teeth were startling white, not surprising to someone who knew how anal he was about appearance.

Anyone who dealt with Sasuke that wasn't his friend thought he a jack ass and didn't care, but they didn't know the real him. The true raven, that only Naruto had seen, the raven that hid himself behind prickly retorts, because he cared to much, because he feared letting someone close and then losing them. The blonds eyes wandered lower to Sasukes body, he had a thin neck to match his thin shoulders and thin frame, Naruto knew that frame was rather misleading, he may appear weak but he was actually hiding a body made of solid iron muscles. Naruto noticed he was more built and had slightly wider shoulders that the raven, but he also noticed that the ravens head was tilted down slightly to look at him.

Unable to stop himself he reached up and forced his chin up until he was standing straight, and then it hit him, Sasuke was actually taller than him, and it was not by a small margin, it was a good 4 inches. Sasukes body had relaxed from earlier but he still appeared uncomfortable, and indeed he was having those little blue eyes that were as perceptive as the Hokages eyes , and as sharp as a knife.

Naruto knew then what he love about Sasuke, what drew him to him. Not only was it how attractive he was, after all he was built like a creature out of a myth, like a Siren from ancient myths from the world over, but it was also his personality. He loved the ravens prickly attitude, his subtle and random acts of kindness, his passion that had anything to do with him, he loved his goodness, but most of all he loved their similarities. He loved that Sasuke was the only person in the village who could come as close as possible to understanding what he had went through. The lonliness, the pain, the depression, he knew everything, and that brought the blond closer to Sasuke in that moment, closer to his heart. He loved the raven for everything he was, and he wouldn't change anything about him, not even that he called him dobe, a lot of people woult think being called dead last or idiot would offend but the blond found it… Endearing.

Naruto Rached his hand around Sasukes neck and tangled his hand in the soft tresses, his breath hitched as he did so, he never thought touching Sasuke this intimately would feel so, exhilarating, he wanted more, he needed more, and so he took it. He forced Sasukes head back down and took a deep sniff of his raven; he was shocked, the raven smelled like green tea and mint. Taking a chance he tilted his head up, his lips were mere millimeters from Sasukes.

Sasuke was trembling and he was sure that the blond could feel it, after all his body was flush against the others. The fingers in his hair felt so warm and tantalizing, there was no one in the world in that moment, only he and his dobe. Their lips were so close yet the blond wouldn't close the distance. To calm him he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, yet scent of sun, grass and rain filled his nostrils. He couldn't take it, he wanted to kiss the boy who held him so close, but he wouldn't close the distance. It was like the blond wanted him to close it.

Naruto did want Sasuke to close that small space, to finally be able to taste raven he held so close. He felt the raven trembling in anticipation but also in anxiety, he could only imagine the thoughts floating through that morbid and complex mind.

Sakura stood transfixed by Kakashi who also seemed to be just as shocked as she, they were able to tell that the two boys standing there loved eachother, but it was shocking to see how close Naruto managed to get to Sasuke. It hurt Sakura to no end to see Sasuke fawning after Naruto but her anger wouldn't flare up until later, she just wanted to have the raven stay. Kakahi had placed his book in his back pocket long ago to appraise what he saw. Neither one had spoken for so long now that it was unnerving, but then again Naruto, like always was the first to move and break that trance and now they stood pressed against eachother, Sasukes head tilted down his nose brushing the blonds nose, their lips so close together. The night remained silent just for them, so they could take in the breathtaking show of passion, love, loss, and hope.

They stood like that for so long, lost in their little fog world, that it was as if they were statues amid a forest of beautiful flowers. The stars hung in the air and the trees contrasted with the two people in the center of the picturesque moment. And then it hit the two standing idly by, the two people standing there were so alike yet so different, Naruto a ball of energetic mischief, and Sasuke an antisocial snappish child. In truth it was like night and day. Naruto was the sun, and Sasuke the night.

All of a sudden a cricket chirped and at that very moment Sasuke closed the space between the two. His hands wrapped around the thin waist of the blond and pulled him as close as could be. The lips of the blond he loved so much tasted like salt and ramen, so unlike his scent, yet the same could be said for Sasuke, he tasted nothing like green tea and mint to Naruto, he tasted more like tomato and salad. The kiss was chaste yet passionate as they stood there, breaths intermingling, ones exhale became the others inhale and vice versa. Though they both never wanted the kiss to end they had to pull away for breath.

Sasukes eyes said much of what was running through his mind, he let his eyes flit closed and he pressed his for head to the fox god, Naruto. The whiskered boys eyes also closed at the sensitive contact, and sighed. "Please, stay."

Sasukes throat closed and he had to force it open to speak, unfortunately the response was not one anyone wanted to hear. "Im sorry Naruto, I cannot stay, I have something to do. Know this though, I love you as well, and perhaps I can return but I must leave."

The blond ripped himself from the ravens grasp and began to tear up, eyes wide. "B-but…"

His protest was interrupted by Sasuke. "We are too different right now. As long as Itachi lives, I am lifeless, I am the night, and you, you my beloved dobe, are the day. Night and Day can never mingle, if they do, death will follow." His hand reached up and brushed his thumb across the whiskers on Narutos cheek. "Goodbye." In one swift move he pressed a kiss in between Narutos eyes and then he was gone and the branches in the trees were shaking slightly. Telling Naruto the direction in which his love had gone, north.

Naruto fell to his knees with a loud cry and then he shouted out, knowing that Sasuke was somewhere hidden in the trees. "Night and Day may mingle at twilight and dawn without death ensuing! Listen to me Sasuke, I will find you, I will have you, because I love you!"

He was right. Sasuke did hear him, and he believed every word, but what the dobe didn't know, was that he already owned him.

Well, Here is the first official chapter!

I am so proud of myself but anyway, you all need to know a few things. I am trying to take the original shonen-ai story Naruto and change it into a full blown Yaoi. So I will be following the whole story, every battle will happen, but with different emotions, different couples, and seeing as of how I have not even began to watch Shippuden nor finished regular Naruto series this will be difficult. I will do my best and will try to not leave anything out. But I think I will be stopping a little bit after Itachis death.

Okay, Now if you don't want to read something so close to the original story line I am sorry, but I believe that there should be at least one story that is as close to the series as I hope to make this one. If you do not like it you can try reading my other SasuNaru story, You Promised Me Forever, it does not follow the story line and it, I believe, is also good. Though it is more on the tragic side, I have been told it is very good and has actually been able to bring forth tears from people, including my best friend.

Okay now that that is over I would like to get on with my regular and maybe enjoyable rant.

OKAY! You all know what, I noticed a lot of people spelling names wrong in their own fanfictions, I just wish to say how much this annoys me! If I do it PLEASE TELL ME! I beg of you! I would forever live in shame if I misspelled one of the characters names.

So again hope you liked the story! If you do review please and let me know your thoughts, no flamers, and guess what I have anonymous reviews enabled! Lol, if you don't want to let people see your thoughts you can PM me any questions you have because I will respond as promptly as possible.

Oh yea! One more thing! I will be posting the next chapter ASAP so that I can say I finished this story, but if I take a break from it for a month or so, do not get mad because I have mostlikley run out of the cushion I have for posting and am working on one of my other stories that I will be taking a slight break on so that I can work on, and perhaps finish this one, because I have no clue how long this will be quite yet. But yea…..

TOODLES FOR NOW MY BEATIFUL FANS!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYA! I am back once again with the second official chapter of this beautiful beautiful story IWHYIWFYILY! Wow that is one hell of a title isn't it? But anyway how do you all like it thus far –hears cheers- **

**AHHHH I KNEW YOU ALL WOULD ENJOY IT! **

**Warning –Perhaps some citrus flavored dreams? But definite cussing and wishes for people to DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Oh yea and stupidity, but how could we love the blond we know as DOBE without that beloved idiocy? That's right, we can't!**

**Disclaimer~ Last I checked my name is not on the manga, nor the anime, much to my disappointment. **

**If anyone has made in fanarts let me know so I can check them out cus ya know, I love me some fanarts and I did give you an awesome scene to draw last chapter, well more like 5 awesome pictures to draw! **

**Also to those of you who have read my AN on the bottom of last chapter also note that though I will be following the main story line I will also be changing a lot of it so I can consider it a "FanFiction" So I may skip some things alter some things or add characters in spots, perhaps I will give our favorite TEAM 8 more of a spot light, because I love me some Kiba and Akamaru!**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Tears continuously fell from the blue eyes that searched for his love in the dark depths of trees. Perhaps he would come back, but when he tried to voice that thought the noises from the forest turned up, becoming almost deafening. He knew that Sakura and Kakashi were still there, watching him, but he didn't care.

He finally managed to stand up, he decided to go after him, he would bring him back. He only managed to take one small step before Kakashi was there, grabbing his arm. The blond let out a feral snarl and attacked the masked man, there was no way he was letting Sasuke get away from him. The swift jab caught Kakashi off guard and he released his arm, taking a step back in order to get free he made one of the hand signs and called forth fifteen clones that were solid unlike many others and he took flight.

He jumped into the nearest tree and ran after Sasuke, leaving his clones to distract Kakashi, however he had already dispatched the clones and he and Sakura quickly made their way to the Hokages office, where Tsunade was asleep over her desk. When they informed her of Sasukes defection and exit of the village she had a tantrum and with her chakra enhanced strength, threw her desk out of the window. She managed to order Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Kiba to go after Naruto and help him.

Narutos vision was blurry as he sped forth through the trees after the raven, but little did he know that his love was locked into a barrel shaped casket and was being carried by the Sound Four, to Orochimaru. He wouldn't give up though, he would find Sasuke, but he was beginning to think that it wasn't the smartest thing going after him all alone. His prayers were answered in the form of his three friends. 'What are you guys doing here?"

Akamaru barked from atop Kibas head and wagged his tail half-heartedly. Kiba translated, "Tsunade sent us." Naruto cursed under his breath and followed his friend as he moved slightly to the side, changing course. Just as Naruto began to believe that they would remain unhindered in their journey they ran into someone. This someone was wearing the garb of the sound four, her red hair hung to mid shoulder blades and in her hands she had a flute poised to play.

Shikamaru stood and faced her, "troublesome, what is your name?"

"Tayuya, now prepare yourself." She pressed the flute from her lips and suddenly magic words sprung forth from the instrument. Suddenly three deformed and grotesque looking ogres appeared, ready to kill. The entire team became pale. They looked from one another unsure of who should stay back, Naruto wanted to be the one to save Sasuke, they needed Kibas sense of smell, Lee could come in handy with his taijutsu, and Chouji was a handy person to have when they were in need of strength, but Shikamaru was a genius and also a handy friend to have.

Eventually Shikamaru was the one to speak, "go, find Sasuke and bring him home." Shikamarus words made them Tayuya smile, and they all lurched forward once more speeding through the forest. Nauto looked back to take in Shikamarus form standing on the tree branch, His black ponytail bobbing as he spoke, and still he had that bored look plastered on his face. The blond turned back to what he was doing and silenly hoped that he would be able to see his friend again. Loud noises pervaded the air until a huge distance separated them from Shikamaru.

They thought they were in the clear, but yet again a person seemed to materialize out of nowhere. This time, however, they weren't as surprised as they were the first time. Creepy laughter fell from the persons lips as he looked at the group with a penetrating and insane gaze. "Who shall I, Ukon, get to fight?" They looked to each other telling each other that this person named Ukon was just plain out frightening.

Akamaru barked and leapt off of Kibas head and faced the man. "Well I guess Akamaru called this creeper for ourselves! Don't worry though, im sure the rest of you will get a chance to win glory for yourselves!" Naruto clapped his canine like friend on the shoulder and nodded to him.

"Good luck Kiba."

"Phshaaaa, man! I don't need luck I am just that awesome, ill beat this guys' ass and catch up with you in time to help you bring Sasuke back." Laughing at the dog boys antics, the remaining three took off in the direction that Kiba pointed.

Trees blurred into solid lines of green and brown as they traveled by at an incredibly fast rate. Without warning though they were tripped and fell down to the earth and a cage of impenetrable rock held them within its clutches. "Noooo!" Naruto screeched and started to pummel his fists against the wall, calling forth several clones to help in the hope they may be able to break free. When the rock showed no sign of giving in Naruto pulled back and slammed his back against it and slid down to the ground, letting a tear shed for their failed mission.

Lee spoke up, "don't worry Naruto-kun. Our youth will provide us with the answer to escape this cage!" Kidoumaru

And indeed it did, because Chouji ate his last chip in that minute and slowly but surely he began to go insane with hunger. His body began to inflate with his growing chakra and spin, before long he tunneled his way out of the cage with his odd technique. Naruto stood and watched his chubby friend as he glared at the person before them, his eyes alight with anger. "You made me run out of chips!"

"What are you going to do about it runt?" Chouji seemed to expand to the blond and Lee and then he was barreling toward the member of the sound four. Naruto and his friend took their leave just before Chouji was thrown back.

This time he and Lee were more cautious, not wanting to fall into another trap like before, but the further they got from Chouji and his opponent the less cautious they were. Soon enough they were traveling at a faster speed than before, trying to catch up to Sasuke.

Eventually the trees ran out and into a field of grass, they were nearing the end of the land of fire, if they reached The Valley of The End and didn't have him they would have to turn around and go back to the village. Naruto shook his head to get rid of that thought, there was no way he would turn back, no way he would leave Sasuke.

Suddenly he was forced to a halt because someone was standing in the middle of the field. Naruto had lost Lee a little way back and he knew that bushy brow would show up before long, but for now he had to deal with the person who stood right by a barrel shaped casket. Those blue eyes locked on it and wouldn't look away, he knew the raven was within it. He glanced at the person standing there, he had no weapons and he didn't seem fearsome in fact he seemed to be ill. He was too pale to be healthy and his hair was a silverfish blue. His eyes seemed to be glazed over and impassive. Naruto saw that he wasn't moving and took the chance to speak, "who are you?"

The man blinked once and tilted his head softly. "Me? My name is Kimimaru, and I am supposed to be bringing this casket to Orochimaru."

"Not on my watch!" Naruto made a simple hand sign, "multiple shadow clone technique!" Thousands of clones sprung forth from the area surrounding Kimimaru. He didn't even blink angering Naruto who controlled his clones to run after the sickly man.

Ten feet from him, his bones protruded from his body all over causing him to look like a morphed porcupine as the clones all puffed away with every hole those needle bones made. The man moved at a blinding speed ripping a bone from his arm as he did so. Naruto pulled out some kunai, tossed them in the direction of the man and leapt away running as fast as he could. When he felt he was far enough away he switched back trying to get behind Kimimaru, who to the blonds dismay sensed his presence behind him and turned around. He slashed downright with his sword made of bone and Naruto narrowly avoided; he returned the attack with a kick. He wound up having to stop his kick mid destination and flip backward to avoid another slash from the sword. Naruto slid back and glared at the person who was proving to be a difficult adversary to beat.

A purple light began to seep through the lid to the casket, catching the blonds attention. As he turned to look, Kimimaru turned and slashed catching him on his arm. Kimimaru twisted away from the whiskered boy and grabbed yet another bone protruding from his other arm, now he wielded two bone swords. Naruto took three huge jumps backward, trying to give himself some distance to nurse his arm. He glanced down and saw it wasn't really deep so he let it go and appraised his enemy.

He was obviously sick so he had nothing to lose, bony spikes protruded from his body threatening to poke holes in anyone who dared to get near. He stood confidently and was able to move quick enough to dodge anything Naruto would throw at him. The blond had no clue how to beat him, risking a glance he saw that the casket was shuddering and leaking more purple light. He had to get rid of his enemy and save the raven, but how.

He took a chance and called forth a clone and held out one hand, the other clone began to 'scratch' at the air that was slowly filling with chakra, causing it to pulsate and spin. Naruto took a small breath and began running to Kimimaru. The clone followed closely behind with several shuriken in its hand. As the shadow clone threw the weapons Naruto leapt and began to combine his Clone Spinning Head Drop taijutsu technique with his Rasengan ninjutsu technique. "Rasengan!" As I spun I came down hand first the spinning ball of chakra pointed at the mans' head.

Kimimaru looked up and dropped one of his swords, he reached up just as Naruto was to come down and grabbed the blonds wrist and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Just as Kimimaru threw the blond he himself was knocked to the side by a powerful kick delivered by a green clothed body. While Kimimaru landed on his back and dug into the ground as he slid leaving a rut six inches deep as he went the blond was picking himself just in time to see the casket top go flying up and away.

Purple light spilled forth and Naruto was mesmerized as Sasuke climbed out. The raven turned to face the blond and then he saw it, the smirk and the flaring, writhing curse mark as it covered more of the ravens' body than ever before. His hair, slightly longer, hung in his eyes and swayed in the wind as he took off running to The Valley of The Ends. Naruto flashed a look to Lee who nodded, "go get him."

The blond needed no more confirmation and took off running after his beloved raven. His spikey hair flipped wildly in the wind as he neared his team mate, his love. The longer they traveled the more nervous Naruto became; his anxiety was eating away at the inner part of his lower abdomen. Suddenly though, Sasuke came to a screeching halt right above the waterfalls overlooking the valley, marking the end of his home. "Why?" Naruto didn't respond not sure what to say exactly. When Sasuke realized he was not going to answer his one word question he decided to lengthen it. "Why, do you still follow me?"

A single tear slid from the corner of Narutos eye, ''because, I love you." The raven snorted and turned to actually face the fox. The curse mark had formed and locked together making half of his face and body appear to be, purplish in color, his teeth had serrated, and as Naruto stared he saw it spread and one hand-like wind sprout from Sasukes back. That soft looking hair had grown even longer since he had burst forth from the casket, and its spires rose about two inches above where it had been not even a day ago. A smirk tugged at those plump lips that Naruto kissed.

Before Naruto knew what was happening Sasuke was moving his hands in several different hand movements at a blinding speed and then, "Fire realease, great fireball!" Naruto had to duck out of the way in order to doge the flames that were thrown at him, however he did not escape damage. Part of his left sleve was smoking and charred black from the chakra induced fire.

The fox took the chance to change course and turn inward to angle at Sasukes side, as he picked up speed he used his Kunai trip release that was on his forearm to slide three kunai into his hand. One by one he threw them, gaining the ravens attention as he moved to dodge. Taking the time he summoned five clones and they scattered by jumping lining up and then landing on all sides of Sasuke, surrounding him. The raven wasn't sure who to attack so he pulled out shuriken of his own and threw them at each person individually, they all managed to dodge but as they neared he began to use his famous Uchiha taijutsu, kicking each clone. They, being made from nothing but chakra, were slight slower than the real Naruto and were unable to avoid those powerful legs.

After Sasuke managed to find the real Naruto he began to rain kick after kick upon him, which Naruto, to the ravens own shock, deftly dodged and countered with blows of his own. Neither one of them gained ground as they battled hand to hand; all they managed to do was begin to exhaust one another. The pressure from their last blows managed to push them back from each other as they shoved and released. They both stood there slouched over breathing heavily.

Naruto was the one to break the stand still by biting one finger and smearing the blood on his hand as he made the hand signals, "Fire release, toad oil flame bullet!" A shot of oil spilt forth from his hand and gained speed, quickly catching fire as it did so. Sasukes eyes widened as he dove forward under the vire and rolled coming back up on his feet and hands, crouching like some sort of wolf. He lurched forward at the whiskered boy sending a light flow of chakra into his hand as he did so. Naruto knew he would use his strong fist and yet he still managed to land a solid blow, sending the blond flying back into the rock wall fifty feet below the ledge. His back slammed into the rock but Naruto took his time and began to control the flow of his own chakra in his hands and feet so he could balance.

Sasuke leapt down and landed on the water with a small splash and Naruto followed suit. The curse mark on the raven shuddered and began to cover more of Sasukes body. It didn't stop until his entire body was that purplish blue. Finally, another hand shaped wing sprouted from his back. When Sasuke spoke to the blond, his voice was deeper as well. "Go home Naruto, I have to do this."

The blond shook his head, "no. I won't let you go that easily Sasuke. If you expect me to just let you leave then you are wrong, if you want out of this valley then you will have to send me back to the village in a casket."

Sasuke shook his head in dismay, the blond boy was so stubborn, and he did not want to kill him, hell he didn't even want to fight him but if the raven had to fight the dobe he would. His heart called for revenge and it would have it, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He loved Naruto, he really did, even if he didn't know that until he was about to leave, but he still had to do what his heart called him to do, and that was kill his brother. If he could, he would return to Naruto, but first his heart yearned for his hands to be coated in Uchiha blood. "I won't go back."

"Then take me with you." Narutos blue eyes spoke of nothing but seriousness. His normally big grin was not on his face, but instead his eyes showed a raw determination that they had never shown before.

Sasuke was thrown for a loop; he had never even considered that, to take his beloved with him. He took a step back and looked onward in awe at the fox boy. He could, but he knew that it would kill Naruto inside, and that was one thing he didn't want. "I-I am sorry, but I can't do that to you. Please, just go home. Please, don't make me hurt you."

Naruto shook his head, sending several tears cascading into the river. Not thinking he began to use his trump card, he called a clone forth and held out his hand, quickly letting it build into the rasengan. After that he called up two thousand other clones using the technique from the forbidden scroll. They all jumped and began to beat down upon Sasuke one blow after another. They kept his attention as the real Naruto lurched forward and held his hand out screaming the name of the technique as he went. Sasuke noticed and called forth his own advanced technique, the chidori.

Both forces met equally and the resounding explosion sent them both flying into the air and skipping down the river like a skipping two stones. Sasuke was the first to stand and Naruto followed quickly. "Naruto, go home! You would never enjoy my new life. You don't love me that much Naruto, go back to Sakura, give her your love." Sasuke immediately regretted his words as Narutos incisors grew to insane lengths and his whiskers became more prominent. A red aura began to leak around him and a tail sprouted from his lower back.

"Do not, ever tell me I do not love you!" Naruto took off on all fours and began to slash and tear at Sasuke with his newly grown fangs and claws. It was all Sasuke could do to avoid those lethal weapons, but when he realized that he would be forced to his death over the end of the waterfall unless he fought back, he was downright terrified. He knew the nine tails would protect him from death, but he would have to knock out his blond if he was to make his escape. He began to fight back, using all he had he summoned another chidori and rushed at his blond, he weakened the impact but it did send the blond flying, but to his own chagrin he stood back up.

Sasuke worked his way behind Naruto and then decided to try one more thing. His lion combo, he tossed Naruto into the air after grabbing him by the ankle, he slid under him after leaping into the air. He begain to rain blow after blow upon his body and even as he delivered the last kick he saw the blonds eyes flit shut and the aura dissipate. Naruto went sailing under the water and Sasuke dove after him. Once he got his loved one he swap back to the shore on one side and laid him on the sandy rock. He let the curse mark dissipate back into the three pin pricks on his neck.

He sensed Kakashi before he saw him, yet he ignored his former sensei. Placing a kiss on Narutos head he picked him up once more. "Come out Kakashi, I know you are there." The silver haired man obliged and slid out from the small cavern appearing like a shadow on the walk ways of Konoha on a moonlit night. He handed Naruto over to Kakashi carefully and once more kissed the blond on his lips, savoring the flavor and the suppleness of those pink pillows. "Take care of him, please, just until I return."

"You know, if you ever return you will be viewed as a fugitive?" Kakashi lifted what appeared to be an eyebrow and pulled the blond closer to him.

"Yes, but I will return, for him." A single tear fell from Sasukes onyx black eyes.

"If you come back, and you hurt him again, I will kill you."

"Kakashi, I believe you, but help him realize his dream of becoming Hokage. Now I must go." Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and whispered into his ear, knowing he would hear him, and know what happened. "I will come back for you dobe, I promise," and with that he turned and left the Land of Fire, not knowing when he would return.

The silver haired man watched his old student take off, he believed Sasuke would return, but what he didn't know if he should tell Naruto of this encounter. "Hmmm, well this is quite interesting. Come one Naruto, let's get you home." With that said Kakashi turned and jumped back up to the main level of rock overhanging the valley and took off back to Konoha.

**Oh. My. God. I am so proud of myself! So So So proud! Well I will be updating a lot until I get this story as well as my other story Narutos World and You Promised Forever up to seven chapters to match my other storys length, but after that I will slow down on updates because I can.**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think! I worked hard on this and was up til' midnight last night just writing it! SO REVIEW AND TELL MEH IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!**

**Oh yea also, I know the battles weren't exact in the order, or how things went about them but I still got to the point I needed to get to, after all this is a story about Sasuke and Naruto, Not Shika, or Kiba (as much as I love him) or Lee, or Chouji, but because they are Narutos friends they will be making appearances!**

**Toodles for now my friends!**


End file.
